survivor_hardcore_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Never Forgive Never Forget
Last Time In Survivor... 36 All-Stars return to the game... "So I'm so hot with my fake boobs and a wig! I bet nobody knows Im really a guy... Im ready to create some he- AH!" -Kaitlyn, Diamantina Kaitlyn quits... A long treck ends up in a fight. '' ''"Getting hit by Cass, not cool!" -Tyson, Diamantina Allainces form... "I smell an Alliance! They just showed everybody they had one!" - Isaac, Amapá After a titanic fight Amapá and Brejatuba go to tribal... Brian gets voted out after trying to get Chandni out. Cowboy is voted out for Amapá. Things are about to get hot... Day 4 Amapá "It was kind of sad loosing somebody, to be honest I want to win and this is the only way to win, voting the other 35 out." - Taylor, Amapá Amapá wakes up and soon start working, Alejandro has fancied another spear for fishing. Lucas quickly volunteers to go fishing with Alejandro. They go to the water and as they try to see fish Lucas starts a conversation. Lucas: Hey Alejandro: Sup Lucas: So you have an alliance with the winners and Taylor? Alejandro: Is it that obvious? Lucas: Yes and I may help you guys. Alejandro: How? Lucas: I'm allied with the others, as long as you keep me untilt he merge I'll help with everything I can. "Oh Boy and from this moment I'm gonna rule this tribe!" - Alejandro, Amapá Alejandro: Sure. After this they start fishing. Brejatuba At Brejatuba camp the tribe has become more tense than ever. Chandni is eyed evily as she collects coconuts by Henry and John. John: How did she even get that idol... Henry: I bet she looked inside the crate and got it. She must go... Ali: Hey Guys we got treemail! Everybody goes to see Ali who is next to the treemail. WHOEVER GETS THE BIGGEST AMOUNT OF VOTES WILL GET PICKED UP BEFORE THE SUN RISES. WHATEVER HE OR SHE DOES AFTER GETTING PICKED UP SHALL REMAIN AS A SECRET. Everybody turn around to look at Chandni who is as confused as the others. "Great, I now have even more targets in my back, I'm not strong and I am going to this 'secret mission'" - Chandni, Brejatuba Day 5 Amapá When Amapá wakes up they are called for reward challenge and are forced to leave Charles behind. As Amapá is making their way to the marked zone another boat comes to pick him. Reward Challenge Jeff introduces reward as a treasure hunt for a crate filled with fishing gear. While the tribes try to find the create Jeff sneaks away. Sabotage Island Chandni and Charles arrive to Sabotage Island having no idea what this will be. Jeff stands in the beach as they arrive and welcomes them. Jeff: Welcome to Sabotage Island. Whatever you learn here must stay here, understood? Chandni and Charles: Yes Jeff: May the Sabotagers appear. From the behind the trees 4 past castaways appear, Eddie from Korea, Zach from Côte, CK from Laos and Revival and Panda also from Côte. "When I saw those four I was like, holey " - Charles, Amapá Jeff: These four past contestants will create chaos in the four camps. Each of you will go with one of them and help them sabotage a camp. "In other words, I get to steal and sabotage other tribes... Interesting..." - Chandni, Brejatuba Jeff: Pick with who you want to go. Charles: I pick Eddie. Jeff: To what Camp do you want to go? Charles: Tabatinga. Jeff: You may start making your way over there. Now Chandni who do you pick to be your partner? Chandni: Zachary. Jeff: And where do you want to go? Chandni: Brejatuba. Jeff: Panda and CK will go to sabotage Amapá and Diamantina alone. "At first I was happy because I was going to hurt Tabatinga. But then Jeff said they were going to also sabotage my camp. What?!" - Charles, Amapá Tabatinga "So I get inside the Tabtinga tribe and the first thing I see is a lovely fire. I grab a stick and light it on fire and then lit the entire shelter on fire! The Eddie comes around with the torch and attempts to burn the entire forest! I had to stop him or he would end up killiong all of us! - Charles, Amapá Brejatuba "I picked to sabtoge my own tribe so that I can harm the people that decided to get me out, I hid all the food and burnt some stuff. Whenever Zach tried to destroy something I would yell at him. He got pretty bored not gonna lie." - Chandni, Brejatuba Amapá "When I arrive over there I quickly pull the main pillar to the floor... The roof falls and I go back to Sabotage Island." - Panda, Sabotage Island Diamantina "When I am over there I don't destroy their shelter but I empty all the water and burn thr rice. Then I hide the pots so they can't boil water!" - CK